We Found Love
by GabanaF
Summary: Rachel e Quinn estão presas na detenção em um sábado, junto com Artie, Tina, Santana e Brittany. Os seis teriam de fazer uma redação, mas, em casais, o grupo sai para um passeio romântico no colégio. ATENÇÃO: Quinn nunca engravidou e é capitã das Cheerios desde 2009.


— Espero que saibam por que estão aqui.

— Nós sabemos.

— Sem conversas na detenção.

Quinn fez uma careta indignada. Se o diretor Figgins perguntara o que eles estavam fazendo ali, deveriam responder, certo? Se eles não o tivessem respondido, ela pensou, também levariam uma advertência. O sistema escolar era uma loucura para ela.

Mas não importava, por que ela estava na mesma sala que Rachel. Rachel Berry, líder do coral da escola — clube do qual ela também fazia parte — e a menina mais bonita da McKinley High. Sua paixonite desde os tempos de jardim de infância, quando ainda era uma garotinha feia e esquisita. Bem, os tempos tinham mudado, Quinn era uma das garotas mais desejada da escola, mas sempre negava seus pretendentes, sejam eles meninos ou meninas. Ela só tinha olhos para Rachel.

— Sábado, 17 de fevereiro de 2012 — anunciou Figgins, passando pelas carteiras e verificando se os garotos estavam anotando o que dizia. — Oito e meia da manhã. Vocês ficarão aqui até às seis da tarde. Uma redação deverá ser feita com o mínimo de trinta linhas sobre o conceito de obediência para vocês. Estarei na minha sala se precisarem — e dito isto, saiu em silêncio.

Os alunos se entreolharam confusos. Artie começou a rabiscar em sua folha rapidamente, e Quinn considerou que ele já estava fazendo a redação. Santana e Brittany, fiéis companheiras de Quinn nas Cheerios, aproximaram as cadeiras e iniciaram uma conversa aos cochichos. Tina, uma gótica estranha que ela apenas via no Glee, ao retribuir o olhar de Quinn, corou e deitou a cabeça na carteira.

Sobrara Rachel. A garota, observada por Quinn constantemente, abriu um caderno rosa (Quinn revirou os olhos) e bateu com o lápis na mesa distraidamente, pensando no que deveria escrever. Quinn sequer tinha ideia de como Rachel, a menina de ouro Rachel Berry, que nunca tirava um zero ou faltava às aulas, estava na detenção. Nem menos Tina ou Artie.

Bem, Quinn sabia por que Santana, Brittany e ela estavam ali. As brincadeiras das três contra um grupo de líderes de torcida com quem disputariam as Regionais em duas semanas chegou aos ouvidos de Sue Sylvester e do diretor Figgins. Eles não levaram a brincadeira _como_ uma brincadeira e cá elas estavam, desperdiçando um sábado.

Santana dizia assim, mas Quinn não. Porque Rachel Berry estava lá com ela, usando um casaco de veados, verde e vermelho, parecendo a grande árvore de Natal que seu pai havia montado no feriado passado. Fora uma surpresa para Quinn encontrá-la ali, uma surpresa agradável. É claro que a expressão de Rachel foi de puro desgosto ao ver as garotas atravessarem o portal, mas Quinn nem se importou. Era agora, pensou. Era a hora de finalmente conversar com Rachel.

— Eu estou fora daqui — Santana disse se levantando, puxando a outra Cheerio com ela. — Figgins só volta em nove horas. Vou fazer algo mais interessante do que ficar aqui com vocês. Já me basta o Glee.

Artie, Tina e Rachel a olharam estranhamente. Quinn apenas deu de ombros, já que era a sua primeira vez na detenção. Ela olhou para a folha em branco em seu caderno, e teve certeza de que não conseguiria terminar aquela redação tão cedo. Não com Rachel jogando os cabelos para lá e para cá algumas carteiras à frente.

— Você vem? — Santana perguntou à Quinn.

— Não — ela respondeu. Santana iria arranjar um lugar na escola para poder transar com Brittany e Quinn simplesmente não queria fazer parte daquela orgia.

A amiga deu uma olhada ao redor e parou nos cabelos castanhos de Rachel, se movendo para lá e para cá enquanto sua cabeça mexia no ritmo de uma música que ela própria cantava baixinho. Ao pôr os olhos de volta em Quinn, a menina corava. Santana deu um sorriso maroto.

— Boa sorte. — Ela bateu no ombro de Quinn em uma forma de apoio e acompanhou Brittany em direção à porta. Acenou para todos da melhor maneira que podia (com um gesto obsceno) e novamente aquele silêncio estranho reinou.

Artie continuava escrevendo vorazmente. Tina o observava com os olhos apaixonados. Quinn sorriu. Rachel aumentou uma oitava de sua voz, deixando que todos a escutassem. Cantava _We Found Love_, música que Quinn adorava. Toda vez que a ouvia, lembrava-se de Rachel, e sua mente começava a escrever histórias sobre elas, sobre como as duas se encontrariam em um lugar improvável e Rachel se apaixonaria completa e perdidamente por Quinn.

Rachel e Santana eram as únicas lésbicas assumidas da McKinley High. Depois de um namoro de idas e vindas com Finn, uma noite com o garanhão da escola, Noah Puckerman, e alguns meses de pura traição com Jesse St. James, Rachel finalmente percebeu que garotos não eram a sua onda. Santana sempre fora aberta em relação a isso, no entanto, foi a que mais sofreu, afinal sua sexualidade foi tema da campanha de um dos concorrentes ao senado contra Coach Sylvester. Por outro lado, Rachel chegou um dia no Glee e simplesmente anunciou que era gay. Ninguém nunca mais comentou sobre.

Quinn sempre teve problemas com sua sexualidade. Ela queria se assumir, queria gritar ao mundo que preferia garotas a garotos, mas ela teria problemas em casa se por acaso um dia o fizesse. Seus pais eram os maiores católicos que Lima um dia já viu, cheio de regras e conceitos que jamais seriam apagados de suas mentes pequenas. Ela sabia que o pai era um vagabundo, porém nem sua mãe ou sua irmã levantava isso nos jantares em família. Ninguém o expulsava de casa. Vivam em uma bolha feliz, onde os problemas eram ignorados ou deixados embaixo do carpete.

Ela namorara Finn por cinco longos meses até o baile dos alunos juniores, onde perdera a coroa para outro amigo do Glee, Kurt Hummel. Suportara ver Rachel com Finn, observando-a de longe ter a autoestima destruída pelo garoto logo após, mas nunca tivera coragem de abraçá-la ou tornar-se sua amiga. Quinn nunca contara a Santana seu amor por Rachel, porém, quando chegou a casa dela em uma noite de novembro, falando aos cotovelos sobre como Rachel se arrependeria ao se entregar a Finn, Santana simplesmente soube. Fez-lhe um chocolate quente e a abraçou até que dormisse. Ela nunca encontrou tal amor em sua casa.

— Você vai mesmo fazer isso? — Quinn escutou de longe Tina se aproximar de Artie para questioná-lo. Olhou para o relógio e viu que era quase nove e meia. Por quanto tempo estivera pensando em Rachel? As suas companheiras Cheerios tinham ido embora fazia séculos.

— Preciso — Artie respondeu. Quinn desviou os olhos dos cabelos de Rachel para observar o casal. O garoto na cadeira de rodas escrevia sem olhar para Tina. Os dois tinham tido uma espécie de romance anos antes, mas tudo acabara por causa do abdômen de Mike Chang. Agora que tinham terminado, Quinn pensou, talvez ela quisesse uma segunda chance com Artie. — Não ouviu o diretor? Para sairmos daqui, temos de terminar a redação.

— Não foi o que Santana fez. — Lá da frente, Rachel comentou. O coração de Quinn foi parar na garganta. Rachel sempre falava nas aulas, alto e irritantemente, mas para Quinn sua voz era como a de mil anjos. — E não acho que deveríamos ficar aqui e fazer o trabalho dela.

— Ela deve voltar para continuar... — começou Tina, mas Quinn a interrompeu:

— Não, não vai. — Ela conhecia sua melhor amiga. O máximo de esforço que Santana faria seria voltar para sala onde estavam segundos antes de Figgins entrar, às seis horas.

— Vamos, nós temos Glee com a menina — intrometeu Rachel. — Nós sabemos como ela é.

Tremendo, Quinn apontou para Rachel em concordância. A garota acenou com a cabeça para Quinn, dando um sorriso mínimo. O coração de Quinn foi parar em seus tênis. Tinha todo o colégio aos seus pés; ela poderia escolher qualquer pessoa da McKinley High para se apaixonar. Mas não, seu coração só podia ter olhos para Rachel Berry. O amor era algo bem estúpido em sua opinião.

Artie levantou os olhos da sua redação e ajeitou os óculos. Quinn o observou atentamente, esperando o que o garoto tinha a dizer.

— Então vamos sair — falou sacudindo os ombros, como se fosse a solução mais aceitável.

Se aquela ideia tivesse sido sua, ou até mesmo de Rachel, Quinn concordaria. Mas Artie era um dos garotos mais inteligentes do colégio, um exemplo para todo mundo. O que teria acontecido com ele? O rosto de Rachel se iluminou enquanto Tina ainda permanecia confusa.

— Acha que pode ser uma boa ideia, fugir e tudo mais? — Rachel perguntou diretamente a Quinn.

Quinn abriu a boca e tentou respondê-la, mas nenhum som saiu. Ela congelara. Engoliu em seco, fechando a boca e abrindo-a novamente, e outra vez não conseguiu falar. Embora tivessem feito um dueto no ano anterior, Rachel jamais dirigira uma única palavra a Quinn. Houve uma época em que o maior passatempo de Quinn era zombar de Rachel, mas a maioria dos insultos eram ditos na voz de Santana. Pouco tempo mais tarde, Quinn descobriu que seus sentimentos em relação a Rachel não eram nada odiosos.

— Olha, por mim, não tem problema — disse Quinn timidamente após alguns longos minutos de silêncio, corando intensamente. Artie e Tina a encaravam com um ar zombeteiro. Também não acreditavam que a grande líder das Cheerios, Quinn Fabray, perdera a compostura perto de Rachel Berry.

— Ótimo. Vejo vocês daqui a oito horas e meia. — Rachel fechou o caderno com determinação, encarando Quinn profusamente. — Fabray, por que não vem comigo?

O sangue de Quinn gelou. O tom de Rachel não era nada caloroso, embora seus olhos mostrassem o contrário. Ela queria ir com a garota, queria passar o dia agradavelmente com ela conversando normalmente, mas jamais pensou isso aconteceria _de verdade_. Sem pensar, balançou a cabeça humildemente, se perguntando o que acabara de fazer.

* * *

— Nós nunca conversamos de verdade — Rachel comentou, observando Quinn com curiosidade.

— Nós cantamos um dueto ano passado — Quinn respondeu; as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta Cheerio que usava. Rachel mantinha suas mãos balançando livremente, o que fazia Quinn querer tomá-las entre as suas e sair pelo corredor aos pulos com Rachel.

— Nós _cantamos_, não _conversamos_ — retrucou Rachel com ar de sabe tudo. — Você cantou muito bem, se me permite dizer.

Quinn sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho. As duas viraram em mais um corredor vazio. Não tinham saído a muito tempo da sala de detenção, mas já tinham perdido Artie e Tina no caminho. Quinn os vira indo em direção às arquibancadas, tendo mais diálogos do que ela e Rachel — e a garota sabia o quanto os dois eram tímidos.

Não entendia. Era a líder das Cheerios por quatro anos seguidos. Ganhara três vezes as Regionais e as Nacionais com o time de Sylvester. Todas as meninas queriam ser como ela e todos os meninos a queriam. Era a primeira em várias classes, iria para Yale no próximo outono. Ela não nascera para não ter nada além do sucesso.

E mesmo assim, Quinn não conseguia proferir uma palavra perto de Rachel sem ficar tão vermelha quanto um tomate maduro.

— O-obrigada — ela agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça, mal se atrevendo a olhar para Rachel. — Você também cantou bem.

— Eu sei — respondeu Rachel, sem modéstia nenhuma. Seu tom, mais que tranquilo, fez Quinn rir. — O que foi? — ela indagou, parando em frente a Quinn com a postura ameaçadora.

Quinn já vira aquela expressão tomar o rosto de Rachel milhares de vezes. E em todas as vezes, seu joelho tremia e Quinn parecia flutuar nas nuvens quando os olhos castanhos de Rachel a encaravam furiosos. Rachel parecia um leão moreno uma cabeça menor que ela quando fazia aquela expressão.

— N-nada — ela respondeu, controlando o riso e corando de novo. — Você é segura de si e tem toda razão pra isso.

A resposta de Quinn pareceu convencer Rachel. Ela virou-se para o corredor e continuou seu caminho sem esperá-la. Quinn correu para chegar ao seu encalço.

Ficaram vários minutos em silêncio. Quinn acompanhava Rachel sempre um pouco atrás, não deixando de observar a saia da garota, que era curta demais para um sábado frio como aquele. Quinn sabia como iniciar uma conversa com qualquer pessoa no planeta Terra, exceto com Rachel. Elas tinham coisas em comum, deveria ser algo natural. O que aquela garota tinha para causar tanto desespero nela desde sempre?

— Pra onde está me levando? — Quinn perguntou após percorrer vários corredores com Rachel. O silêncio da McKinley começava a bater em seus ouvidos.

— Não conhece o caminho para seu auditório? — Rachel parou de novo e encarou Quinn com uma descrença divertida.

Seu coração derretia sempre que Rachel fazia ou dizia algo, Quinn concluiu apaixonadamente, observando a garota continuar a caminhar. Mesmo que esse algo fosse um xingamento à tudo que ela já tinha feito em toda sua vida.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, tentando tirar o semblante deslumbrado do rosto, e perguntou:

— Por quê?

— Por que é o único lugar em que me sinto bem nessa escola — a garota respondeu dando de ombros, como se o comentário não fosse de grande importância, porém, Quinn ficou tocada. — Que tal uma corrida até lá? Um, dois, três! Vamos!

Quinn piscou e viu Rachel acelerar o passo ligeiramente. Piscou novamente e observou a garota virar o corredor à direita como um raio. Quinn entendeu, com alguns segundos de atraso, que as duas estavam apostando uma corrida. Riu antes de ajeitar os pés e iniciar seu tempo. Coach Sylvester, antes de cada treino, as obrigava correr o campo todo, três vezes seguidas. Por mais longe que Rachel estivesse dela, Quinn a alcançaria.

Ao virar o corredor velozmente, Quinn viu Rachel praticamente à porta do auditório. Quinn comandou seus pés para irem mais rápidos, e eles felizmente a obedeceram. Cinco segundos mais tarde, ela alcançava Rachel com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Passou pela garota velozmente e encostou-se à porta do auditório, quase trombando o nariz nela. Atrás dela, Rachel parou, ofegante.

— Capitã das Cheerios — Quinn disse simplesmente ao encará-la, rindo da dificuldade respiratória dela. Sabia que não deveria rir, porém, era legal bater Rachel em alguma coisa. — Vale de alguma coisa o título.

— Como... fui... esquecer... disso? — Rachel disse ainda ofegando, as mãos nos joelhos, as costas curvadas para tentar recuperar o fôlego. — Puxa... você... é... rápida...

— Não fale — Quinn aconselhou, em dúvida se deveria aproximar de Rachel ou não. — Fique ereta, irá de ajudar a respirar melhor.

Rachel era teimosa demais para aceitar críticas, Quinn pensou, a observando continuar curvada em direção ao chão. Ela revirou os olhos e se aproximou para puxá-la para cima.

Imediatamente, Quinn sentiu o corpo em chamas. Rachel era tão quente quanto o primeiro dia de verão, mesmo ela estando num inverno rigoroso. Quinn era gelada perto dela — quase uma geleira. Seus dedos prenderam mais no braço de Rachel, querendo tomar todo aquele calor para si. Seus olhares se encontraram, a respiração de Quinn perdeu-se no espaço. O verde e o castanho, ambos em busca de algo.

— Sei me levantar sozinha — Rachel falou, quebrando o contato visual e se desgrudando de Quinn, respirando normalmente outra vez, e deixando a garota a voltar à sua gélida pele. — Obrigada.

Rachel saiu do caminho dela e tentou abrir a porta do auditório. Quinn permaneceu parada no mesmo lugar, o braço ainda levantado e ainda tocando a pele de Rachel em sua imaginação. Mais à frente, a sua amada garota empurrava a porta pesada com toda a força que possuía.

— Está trancada — disse Quinn, recobrando de seu devaneio com Rachel.

Rachel lançou a ela um olhar colérico. Quinn corou.

— Me ajude abri-la, então. — Rachel chutou a porta, apenas para soltar uma exclamação de ódio.

Quinn sufocou sua risada e passou por uma Rachel emburrada, o olhar fixo na porta. Tirou um grampo de sua mãe do bolso da calça e se pôs a trabalhar na fechadura. Sam lhe ensinara (nas duas semanas em que tinham namorado) algumas coisas de "garoto", como tocar guitarra, jogar videogame e a abrir fechaduras. Quinn gostava do garoto, porém o namoro não cresceu porque ele queria gritar para o mundo que gostava de Kurt. Desde então, os dois namoravam felizes.

— Viu como é fácil? — Quinn disse no tom de superioridade que sempre adotava quando estava perto de Sue Sylvester, para enganá-la e mostrá-la que era mau o suficiente para continuar nas Cheerios.

Ela abriu a porta e deixou que Rachel passasse por ela primeiro, a ignorando completamente. Ainda rindo, Quinn a acompanhou e fechou a porta do auditório ao passar.

* * *

— Estou falando sério! — exclamou Rachel, tentando impedir as risadas de Quinn socando seu braço insistentemente.

— Não acredito que Rachel Berry fez isso — retrucou Quinn, com a sombra da pessoa séria que fora um dia no rosto. Concentrava-se em manter-se séria, mas a indignação de Rachel por causa de suas risadas era hilária. Quinn desvencilhou das estocadas de Rachel em seu braço e limpou as lágrimas de riso que desciam pelas bochechas.

Era quase uma hora da tarde; Quinn e Rachel estava há mais ou menos três horas no auditório, dando risadas e falando como se fossem grandes amigas desde sempre. Quinn não sabia se era a atmosfera tão conhecida de Rachel ou se fora o toque que acontecera no corredor, mas ela perdera a vergonha perto de Rachel.

Ela amava Rachel mais do que um dia amara a si, e naquele dia, ela não se sentiria envergonhada em demonstrar isso. Ainda continuava com um pé atrás em querer tocá-la, mas ela não perdia tempo com isso. Se Santana a visse naquele momento, provavelmente pensaria que dali a pouco iriam transar.

— Eu não sou tão boazinha quanto pensa, Fabray — falou Rachel magoada, bufando e recostando-se no banco. Rachel fechou os olhos, e Quinn jura que até hoje nunca viu expressão mais bela.

Rachel estava contando sobre quando fugira de casa com Puck e os dois tinham resolvido ir a um bar na beira da interestadual. Lá, eles beberam várias doses e muita cerveja. Ela quase não conseguira voltar para casa, e, ao chegar, por pouco não fora expulsa.

Ela ria por que não acreditava que Rachel poderia fazer tal coisa. Depois dela, Rachel era a menina mais comportada da McKinley High — ou pelo menos era o que as suas roupas deixavam transparecer. Mesmo tomando várias aulas com ela e a ouvindo cantar todos os dias, pensou Quinn, ela pouco conhecia sobre a garota. O auditório, a detenção, tudo naquele dia parecia ter sido desenhado para que elas se conhecessem melhor.

— Eu sei — respondeu Quinn, sem nenhum traço de riso em sua voz, o que fez a garota abrir os olhos. — Pelo menos você pode fazer isso sem nenhuma ameaça real.

Rachel ergueu a cabeça, incrédula.

— Ameaçaram me expulsar de casa.

— Mas não o fizeram. — Ela não conseguiu conter o desprezo em seu tom. — Meus pais teriam me expulsado sem pestanejar.

Rachel a olhou penosamente. Quinn não precisava disso. Logo ela estaria em New Haven, arranjaria um emprego e sairia da casa dos pais. Poderia se assumir e sua vida não seria mais importunada por cristãos homofóbicos.

— É por isso que você não fala? — Rachel perguntou mansamente. Quinn franziu a testa para ela. — É por isso que não se assume?

Quinn sustentou o olhar dela por cinco segundos. Não acreditava no que ouvia. Rachel estava lhe confrontando sobre a sua sexualidade, numa voz firme, controlada, sem medo da resposta de Quinn. A garota, por outro lado, tinha muito medo de falar em voz alta. Quinn não estava pronta. Ela amava Rachel desde os cinco anos e continuava não tendo a coragem para admitir.

Lentamente, num gesto que lhe pareceu levar uma eternidade, ela balançou a cabeça em concordância. Rachel a olhou de forma bondosa, pegando sua mão.

— Você é gay. — Não tinha sido uma pergunta; ela parecia querer falar aquilo por Quinn. — Não precisa ter medo.

— Fale por você — retrucou Quinn, os olhos marejados. Quando pensava em discutir com Rachel, jamais imaginava que discutiriam um assunto tão delicado.

— Olha, nós duas vamos sair desse poço de ignorância que é esta cidade no fim desse ano. — Rachel apertou mais a mão de Quinn. — Eu estarei em New York e você em New Haven. Tudo será mais simples, eu prometo. Vou te ajudar com isso.

Os olhos castanhos de Rachel cintilavam mais à meia luz do local. Quinn tinha noção que elas estavam mais próximas que o normal para duas colegas. Ela conseguia ver as pequenas sardas no rosto de Rachel. Suas respirações se misturavam e o ar ficava cada vez mais quente.

Quinn beijara somente uma pessoa em toda sua vida — Finn. Ela tinha certeza de que o beijo do garoto, molhado e que deixava cicatrizes indesejáveis, não seria o melhor do mundo.

O silêncio consumia o lugar. Quinn sentiu a necessidade de tocar mais uma vez na pele de Rachel, e passou a mão de forma delicada em seu braço, chegando ao rosto, pintando Rachel com seus dedos.

— E-eu... — Quinn tentou falar, sabendo que seu hálito invadia a boca de Rachel.

A garota meneou a cabeça, puxando os cabelos de Quinn por trás e unindo seus lábios vorazmente.

* * *

Ela estava nua.

No auditório da McKinley High, abraçando Rachel Berry, em cima do palco onde elas tantas vezes tinham apresentado com o Glee Club. O cobertor arranjado por Rachel não as cobria completamente e as pernas de Quinn estavam geladas.

Mas ela não se importou. Por que tinha acabado de transar com a garota mais bonita da escola. Quinn se lembrava de tudo. Da forma que Rachel a beijara desesperadamente, de quando os lugares onde estavam não fora o suficiente e elas subiram para o palco, tentando controlar os impulsos loucos que lhe acometiam.

Ela se lembrava de tirar a blusa e a calça de Rachel rapidamente, se demorando a beijá-la novamente para apreciar seu corpo pequeno — ela se recordava muito bem de cair no tablado frio do palco do auditório, buscando cada pedaço do corpo de Rachel com sua boca. Quinn sabia o que fazer de repente, mesmo jamais tendo transado na sua vida.

Entretanto, Rachel a controlou completamente. A cada toque dela, Quinn sentia o corpo todo tremer de excitação. Ela gemeu, gritou, urrou o nome de Rachel quantas vezes ela podia, esquecendo-se de que estava no colégio; de que qualquer um, o faxineiro ou diretor Figgins, poderiam vê-las ou escutá-las. Quinn sentiu os olhos revirarem de prazer e gritou o nome de Rachel mais uma vez, pedindo por mais.

Quinn queria agarrar-se a algo que a fizesse parar, mas as roupas estavam longe, jogadas pelos cantos do auditório. O tablado estava frio demais, porém o calor vindo do corpo de Rachel, e, mais tarde, do corpo ofegante e cansado dela própria, a aqueceram.

E então, tudo parou, Quinn se recordava muito bem. Seu corpo se relaxou e ela de novo viu o rosto de Rachel, sorrindo entre suas pernas, limpando algo da boca. Rachel subiu pelo seu abdômen, dando beijos e mordidinhas leves até chegar aos lábios de Quinn.

A sessão recomeçou, e foi a vez de Quinn liderá-la. Rachel não se sentia nem um pouco cansada, tampouco Quinn — o frio do auditório, de alguma forma, teria contribuído para isso. A única coisa que Quinn queria era continuar a tomar todas as partes do corpo de Rachel para si, por que a garota era viciante, muito mais depois de passar vários anos a observando.

Ao fim de tudo, Rachel conseguiu rastejar o suficiente para pegar um cobertor velho que cobria alguns equipamentos da parte de trás do auditório e o usou para cobri-las. Ficaram conversando por um tempo, mas Quinn sequer ouvia o que Rachel falava.

Ela tinha feito sexo. No colégio. Durante um sábado em que devia passar na sala da detenção. Quinn tinha certeza de que Rachel não era mais virgem, mas ela era. Não fora da forma que previra; contudo, fora o certo. Fora com a pessoa que ela amara por longos anos. Ela iria para New Haven em setembro e Rachel iria para New York. O futuro que elas poderiam ter seria infinito.

— A gente devia colocar nossas roupas — comentou Rachel, após um monólogo que Quinn não escutara. — Quinn?

— Isso é muito estranho — falou ela de repente, os olhos fixados no teto do auditório. Rachel se agarrava à sua cintura, uma das pernas entrelaçada na sua. A posição deveria ser desconfortável, mas nada com Rachel Berry era assim. — Eu...

— O que foi? — Rachel ergueu a cabeça e a colocou no peito dela, franzindo a testa curiosamente.

Quinn afagou seus cabelos automaticamente, passando os braços pelo corpo pequeno de Rachel. Sua temperatura aumentou de maneira considerável ao tocá-la, mas Quinn já estava se acostumando com isso.

— O que aconteceu não é coisa de uma tarde só, é? — perguntou Quinn num suspiro só, sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho de vergonha.

Evitou os olhos de Rachel por um longo minuto, dando um tempo para a garota pensar. Brincou com seus cabelos novamente, sentindo a outra perna de Rachel se entrelaçar nas suas.

Ela não queria que Rachel a dispensasse ao sair da detenção. Ela sequer queria imaginar como seria encarar o rosto de Rachel durante a segunda-feira se tudo não saísse do modo que queria. E se Rachel não a quisesse mais? Santana contara a ela que a garota poderia concorrer ao prêmio "Grande Vadia de Lima" por conta da quantidade de meninas, e antigamente meninos, com quem dava uns amassos. O desejo de Quinn não era ser mais uma na lista de Rachel.

— Não... — Rachel respondeu lentamente, acariciando os ombros de Quinn de modo delicado. — Eu sei o que sente por mim; Santana me contou. ("Maldita Santana," ela pensou) Sinceramente, eu vou adorar te guiar por essa estrada. Cada pessoa tem o tempo necessário para isso e o seu há de chegar.

Rachel olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos de Quinn marejados. Antes que as lágrimas pudessem cair, no entanto, a garota beijou-a com paixão. Uma chama pareceu crescer dentro de Quinn, alguma coisa que não existia antes, algo completamente novo. Não demorou muito para a garota perceber que _Rachel_ era a razão daquela chama nova.

— Eu gosto de você, Quinn — Rachel disse após terminar o beijo, com milhares de beijinhos na face da garota. — Muito. E creio que nós podemos nos conhecer melhor até o fim do semestre. — Rachel beijou a bochecha de Quinn e pôs-se de pé. — Vamos pegar nossas roupas por que eu estou congelando.

* * *

— Rachel, corre! — exclamou Quinn puxando a mão da garota tentando fazê-la andar mais rápido. — São quase seis horas!

— Quinn, falta dez minutos para as seis, fique calma — retrucou Rachel dando de ombros, virando calmamente o corredor para a sala da detenção. Quinn, quase à porta da sala, parou para olhá-la, irritada.

Rachel sorriu culpada e avançou mais rápido. Parou, no entanto, no meio do corredor e arqueou as sobrancelhas para algo para além do ombro de Quinn. A garota, confusa, virou-se para ver o que era. Quinn encontrou Brittany e Santana de mãos dadas, rindo e caminhando pelo corredor tranquilamente. Ao notar Quinn e Rachel ali, Santana parou bruscamente e forçou Brittany a ficar ao lado dela.

— Olha só, o que temos aqui — Santana comentou acidamente, o que fez o rosto de Quinn assumir um tom leve de vermelho. — O que as duas estão fazendo fora da sala? Não tinham que estar terminando uma redação?

— Você também não deveria? — retrucou Quinn, a cor vermelha sumindo do rosto e a expressão ganhando um ar de liderança que Sue a ensinara por três longos anos.

— Nós saímos tem nove horas, Fabray.

— E o que isso tem a ver? — indagou Rachel, se aproximando de Quinn. — Podemos todas entrar na sala, antes que Figgins nos veja fora dela?

Santana abriu a boca para responder, porém, antes que o fizesse, Tina e Artie se espreitaram pelo mesmo corredor por aonde Quinn viera com Rachel, rindo e conversando deliberadamente. Artie dava carona à Tina em sua cadeira de rodas, mas quase a jogou dela ao ver o grupo ali parado.

— Bem, essa é uma interessante reunião — comentou Brittany.

O silêncio constrangedor não durou muito. Santana e Brittany, as mais próximas da porta, abriram-na e entraram rapidamente. Quinn e Rachel as seguiram, ainda olhando de soslaio Tina no colo de Artie. Os segundos se passaram e por fim todos que tinham ido cumprir detenção naquele sábado durante a manhã estavam na sala novamente.

— Figgins vai nos matar — falou Artie, fitando desesperadamente seu relógio de pulso. — Não fizemos a redação.

— Relaxe, ele nem olha isso — disse Santana, lixando as unhas. — Só quer saber se ficamos o tempo todo aqui.

— A escola tem câmeras? — indagou Tina, preocupada.

— Não temos dinheiro nem para equipamentos do Glee, você acha _mesmo_ que ele compraria câmeras para as salas? — Rachel comentou irritada.

Antes de Tina responder, porém, Brittany a mandou ficar quieta: tinha ouvido passos. Quinn permaneceu ereta em sua carteira; as mãos em cima da mesa batucando com o lápis nervosamente. Seu caderno e o resto de suas coisas continuavam ali, abertos da mesma forma que os deixara. Quinn observou a data escrita no caderno e o tema da redação, desejando que Santana estivesse correta.

Figgins abriu a porta da sala lentamente. Olhou-os, certamente em busca de alguma traquinagem. O rosto de Quinn estava vermelho, mas a garota simplesmente poderia culpar o vento frio vindo das janelas. Observou os cabelos castanhos de Rachel, algumas carteiras à frente, e se encontrou algumas horas antes, fazendo a mesma coisa.

— Estão liberados — o diretor falou com seu sotaque forte. — Eu espero que não nos encontremos aqui novamente. Boa noite e vemos-nos novamente na segunda.

Quinn arrumou suas coisas rapidamente, colocou a mochila nas costas e esperou Rachel, terminando de escrever algo em seu caderno. Ela queria se aproximar, mas Santana a puxou para um canto da sala, enquanto a namorada esperava do lado de fora e Artie e Tina já tinham saído.

— Você vem para minha casa amanhã — Santana disse. Não era nenhuma ameaça, mas qualquer palavra saída da boca dela poderia se tornar uma. Quinn acenou com a cabeça. — Eu _preciso_ saber o que as duas fizeram hoje. Vai ser bom pra você contar, também.

Santana a soltou, deixando-a sozinha com Rachel. Quinn sentiu o coração acelerar e aquela chama do auditório voltar ao encarar os olhos de Rachel. Ela abriu um sorriso, se aproximando de Rachel e a beijando, desesperada e loucamente. Ah, como ela amava aquela garota.

— E-eu ligo para você amanhã — Rachel disse, o rosto encostado no de Quinn. — Podemos sair. Não um _encontro_, mas um... encontro...

— Tudo bem — Quinn concordou sorrindo.

Ela e Rachel caminharam de mãos dadas até a porta do colégio, quando Quinn lembrou de que seu pai estaria lá para buscá-la. Ao sair da McKinley, as duas imediatamente soltaram as mãos, porém Rachel a abraçou fortemente. Do outro lado da rua, Quinn viu a expressão dura de seu pai dentro do carro.

— Vejo você na segunda. — Rachel acenou animada enquanto ia para o carro dos pais.

Ela retribuiu o aceno, atravessando a rua e indo de encontro ao carro do pai. Quinn parou por um momento antes de abrir a porta, um sorriso bonito se abrindo, e ergueu o punho no ar numa comemoração contida que tinha visto em um filme antigo.

Por que ela sabia que tinha ganhado o coração de Rachel.


End file.
